The Reasons
by lunaryu
Summary: Booth is having a hard time ignoring Zack lately, partly because he’s not only extremely annoying, but also infuriatingly cute and distracting. BoothZack-SLASH


**Title: The Reasons**

**Fandom:** Bones

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Humor-Romance

**Pairing:** Booth/Zack (slash, obviously)

**Disclaimer: Everything associated with Bones and the series itself aren't mine. If it had been, Booth would have been screwing Zack since the first time they met.**

**Warning: ** _Slash, mxm kissing, inappropriate use of language (maybe), possible oOC-ness character (highly), spoiler: set around 1__st__ season (not exactly spoiler anyway *shrugs*)_

**Summary: **Booth is having a hard time ignoring Zack lately, partly because he's not only extremely annoying, but also infuriatingly cute and distracting.

**A/N:** I can't believe I finally make this -__-. It's the first fic I make based on TV-series because… uh… imagining two real hot guys doing inappropriate things together are just…*nervous* Well, I usually only read, but as I look more and more, there are only a few of this pairing it's getting frustrating. Anyway, it's the first attempt at making Bones fanfic and I only watched a few of the episodes in 1st season, so forgive me if there's an out of character-ness in their personality. Well, without further babble, please do and read ^__^

* * *

**The Reasons**

"Quit staring."

Brennan's sharp voice made Booth blink as he was brought back from his train of thought. Or, in this situation, everyone else would say 'daydream' rather than 'train of thought.' Because, obviously Booth's attention was not focused on the case he and Brennan were working on, but rather on a certain cute brown haired boy… man, _whatever_, who was bending his body to inspect some bones under the microscope; not that he would admit that out loud.

"Huh?" Booth looked at Brennan with raised eyebrows, trying to play innocent under the woman's sharp gaze. "What are you talking about?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at that. "Booth, I am not blind here. You keep making that ludicrous expression and staring at Zack. I don't know what you're thinking about or what you're up to, but can you at least focus on the case right now?" She demanded while placing her hands on her hips, looking slightly annoyed that Booth did not pay any attention to the facts she had been mentioning about the victim's skeleton on the table.

"Who is staring at whom and what 'ludicrous expression' are we talking about here?" The FBI agent was not going to give in despite the blatant mention that he had been caught staring at Zack who didn't even look up from his work, completely clueless. He prayed the little squint would not pay any attention to their argument though. Booth was not willing to have to explain why he was staring at Zack, not to even Brennan, let alone to the subject of their argument.

"Booth," Brennan narrowed her eyes and Booth knew she would not live it down until he said some satisfying reasons that got him distracted from their case.

"Okay, fine," Booth muttered lowly through his teeth as the heat started to rise on his face. He cursed slightly under his breath, trying to coming up with good explanation, but nothing came up except the truth. "Ugh… can we talk about it later?" he continued in dismissal attitude while Brennan was huffing at him.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack called Brennan and she quickly moved her attention to Zack in Booth's relief because he could escape from her demanding explanation… at least for now.

Truthfully, Booth had been having a hard time trying to ignore Zack's presence lately. The reason was obvious. He was too freaking distracting! How come there was a guy as cute as him in this planet!? It was not fair!

Actually, Booth had had this inappropriate thought about the little squint since the first time they met. Just look at him! He was so small and cute! He could not have been more than seventeen! That was what Booth thought when he saw Zack for the first time. Though, later he knew that Zack was old enough to work together with them. Anyway, that was _not_ the point. It was because of that cute face that Booth was trying hard to ignore him. Luckily, they boy's social skill was not that great. He spoke and thought just like Brennan and Booth thanked GOD for that. If he had a personality like Angela, Booth would have screwed him on the table the moment the boy flirted.

But now…Booth was not so sure anymore. Even though Zack was as clueless and insensitive as Brennan, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the boy. Yeah, he was annoying with his scientific rambles and Booth had succeeded on ignoring him day by day, thanks to the cases and works, but lately, he became cuter and cuter for some reasons.

Zack usually did not talk while looking straightly in the eyes of his opponent, but he had changed that habit lately. He began to look at people's eyes when he talked to them. It seemed, hanging out with Angela brought out that effect. Yeah, Zack mentioned that he was studying to socialize, but it resulted in Booth's misery because now Zack was reporting his finding to him or… actually to Brennan, but for some reasons, he also looked at Booth's eyes time to time, and showed those cute hazel eyes of his to him. It was frustrating because Booth had to look at him in the eyes as well, and he was so freaking CUTE when he showed that innocent clueless expression while explaining things in _alien_ language at him.

Worse even, Zack's explanation began to get further and further from his thought as Booth's attention was more interested in the way those soft-looking kissable pink lips move when he spoke. Booth gulped down the saliva that was suddenly pooling on his mouth.

_Spare me already…—_Booth wanted to cry at the distracting thought.

"Agent Booth?" Zack called his name and once again, Booth snapped back to reality, completely shocked as he stared directly at Zack's questioning gaze. Moreover, why did he lean on so close to Zack's face!? Did he move without realizing it!? That was a bad-bad move, Booth!

Booth cleared his throat nervously and backed off slightly. "Uh… sorry, I-, I had a bad night last night and massive lack of sleep," he lied while coughing, pretending to appear sick.

Zack looked at Booth while tilting his head aside. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Booth's heart thumped faster as he saw the faint concern in his youthful expression.

"Booth, are you sick? You can always call in sick to your office if you're sick, you know. Do you need a doctor?" Brennan asked with a frown on her face.

"No, no; it's alright. I just… uh…, need some fresh air," Booth tried to excuse himself out of the room.

"Right," Brennan rolled her eyes again. "Zack, take him to the lounge and make sure he rests there," the doctor said to her protégé.

"What?" Booth snapped his neck to look at her from the doorway with a surprised look. "I don't need any compa—!"

"At once," Zack cut his protest and nodded, then followed Booth.

"What are you doing? Don't follow me!" Booth was getting panicked because Zack walked closely beside him.

"It's a task from Dr. Brennan, so I will do it," Zack reasoned casually.

"I am troubled if you follow me around!" Booth said, getting annoyed as well.

"I only make sure you will rest if you don't feel good," Zack replied again in monotonous tone.

_No! It feels too good that I am troubled!_—Booth wanted to shout, but he held in because that was just way too embarrassing. He still had his sense after all. No way would he admit that he felt great at Zack's company. It felt too great it was getting dangerous.

"Whatever," Booth sighed in defeat. He was tired of always denying his instinct now. Anyway, it was just Zack and he was just a squint. Booth did not have to pay attention to him. There would be no harm if he just ignored him like always.

Well, if Booth could ignore him, anyway.

**~~00~~**

"Then…," a vein popped up on Booth's temple, "-why are you still here?" He looked at Zack with annoyed, troubled look as Zack just sat across him in silence.

"Like Dr. Brennan said, I am watching you rest," Zack looked at him in the eye again and the weather around was getting hotter every second, for Booth, despite the air conditioner.

"Enough. You can go now, Zack. I can rest on my own," Booth closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"You're getting agitated," Zack stated the matter of fact and Booth could have sworn the little squint was still staring, watching him intently. "Why?" the youngest Jeffersonian worker continued, pretty curious.

_That's because of you! YOU!_—Booth wanted to scream in frustration, but he could still hold it in again. Instead, he coughed lightly.

"Everyone will get agitated if they're being watched like an experimental subject, Zack," Booth tried to sound sarcastic, but honestly, the sound he was making was failing his intention. It sounded teasing and was almost like he was flirting with Zack, for GOD's sake!

Zack blinked once. "I thought you like being watched," he stated.

"Where did you get that impression?" Booth asked, sweating profoundly, thinking that maybe, Zack was not as clueless as he had thought. Did he realize Booth liked Zack's attention on him?

"Well, you're federal agent and all…," Zack trailed off.

"Assuming is a no-no. Isn't that the rules of science? You can't assume without proper scientific evidence," Booth said before Zack could say any embarrassing things Booth might have done unintentionally. He tended to do that when he was not thinking.

Now Zack stared at him oddly. "You sound just like us, agent Booth. Since when do you become scientific and all?" he asked, looking rather surprised.

"Since I hang around you squints every now and then," Booth said dryly. "Now, if you don't mind… can I have my time for resting now? Cause, I can't even think about resting if you're here," he partially confessed, but not the entire reason of why he was so aware of Zack's presence.

"Oh," Zack raised his eyebrows again. "You can just ignore me like usual, can't you?" he said.

_This squint is beginning to piss me off despite being cute and all!_—Booth thought, irritated.

"Fine, whatever," Booth closed his eyes, sighed in defeat, and sank his back on the sofa. He closed his eyes and tried not to imagine Zack stare at him and do something naughty in his head. Zack did not say anything at this point and he wondered if the subject of his distraction decided to go back to his place with Brennan on the examination room, because there was no sound whatsoever.

Booth could hold on not to take a peek for almost five minutes before grunting and opening his eyes slightly to make sure that Zack was gone. But the sight that greeted him almost stopped his heart. Zack was smiling… and he looked _MEGA-CUTE_ when he did! Booth's heart and stomach fluttered pleasantly at the nice pretty view. Then suddenly a realization dawned inside Booth.

_Zack is smiling at me…_

Well, technically, because Zack thought Booth was sleeping, but it still counted. Zack was smiling when he saw Booth sleeping! Did this mean something? Did Booth actually have a chance?

However, Booth quickly dismissed the tiny hope he felt soaring in his heart. He was a federal agent, and even if he had plenty chances to date Zack, that was not going to happen because it could cost his job and career, and he could not risk all of them. Booth sighed again in defeat at that.

"You're still not sleeping," Zack commented suddenly, surprising Booth as he quickly opened his eyes. Zack smiled again at him.

"Uh… what?" Booth was pretty confused and had to fight not to blush seeing the smile directed at him consciously now.

"Does my presence bother you that much?" Zack asked, curiosity clear in his eyes, and his smile was a bit disturbing.

"Don't start anything weird, Zack," Booth said without thinking and Zack blinked at him again.

"Start anything _what_?" Zack asked, tilting his head aside, completely innocent. Or… appeared innocent in Booth's eyes, at least.

_Damn my stupid big mouth!_—Booth began to panic again and tried to escape the question.

"Just… let me rest," Booth sighed again, completely defeated. If Zack did not run away soon enough, he would consider shooting the boy's head for real… or kissing the sense out of him! Do the math. Booth rooted for the later.

"You know, agent Booth. Sometimes people can't get sleep because they have a lot of things to think, in result their brain can't get rest because the brain waves was constantly in beta state or alpha state," Zack spoke lowly. Did Booth just hear him purring? No, wishful thinking.

"And?" Booth was getting annoyed again because Zack was starting his scientific explanation again.

"According to the expert, if we talk it out to someone else, we can lift the burden suffered by the brain to think all of those… because suggestively, we ask for a help from the person we share our problems with, to think the resolution of the problems, so… the brain can get in theta or delta state after that…"

"Zack!" Booth's head was getting hurt. "Your point?"

"If you want to share the problem, I can listen to and shut my mouth in the entire 'conversation' or technically, it can't be a conversation if I don't take part in the process, but the thing is…," Zack didn't let Booth interrupt his explanation by lifting his finger, "-you can talk _at_ me, _a statue_, and I promise not to tell anyone about it." he finished with a satisfied huff.

Booth looked at him as if he was an alien from Mars. "You want to know my problem?" he asked, rational sense beginning to leave his thought as he heard the rambling from the younger man, who apparently had interest in getting to know Booth more than just a colleague. Well, once again, it was just a wishful thinking, but hey! He got pretty good evidence regarding the assumption! Zack was asking him to share his problem with him! That was something Zack would not do in million years unless he had interest in Booth, right?!

Zack nodded at the question, looking pretty sure.

"Okay… my problem here is _you_," Booth said, finally being honest because he was tired of all the pretending.

Zack's jaw dropped at the exclamation and he widened his eyes. He looked like almost saying 'why!?' but he was just frozen. Probably he still remembered his promise for being a statue, so Booth just continued. "You're distracting my concentration lately, Zack. Hell, it's not just 'lately' actually, but I have worked hard to ignore you before… it's just lately that I can't and it's very frustrating," he said.

Zack listened to him, still in silence, his face was hardened, seeming like he was processing the information with his BIG brain while Booth was talking at him, completely exhausted. Booth looked at the younger man and Zack looked like he wanted to ask 'why?' again, so he chuckled. "You probably wanted to ask why I am babbling crazy things while you're always thinking that I hate you, right?" he asked and Zack was still silent, protecting his promise not to say anything. "I never hate you. It's just the exact opposite. But you know… something like that is completely unacceptable in my line of job, so I can't help but suppress it down. I am not afraid of being rejected, Zack… I just don't want to hurt you with these inappropriate feelings to my colleague. Is that acceptable reason?" Then Booth was silent as the signal of him, ending his one-sided conversation.

"You're done?" Zack asked quietly, almost shyly if Booth squinted enough.

"Done, happy?" Booth smiled tiredly.

Zack looked at Booth again; his eyes big, and something was awakening inside those pools of sandy eyes. "Agent Booth, I have a confession to make," he said slowly, not releasing his gaze at the federal agent.

Booth raised his eyebrows at that, completely caught off guard at the unexpected reaction. He had just confessed that he had feelings for the squint and now the cute squint had a confession as well to make? What the hell was going on here?

"The reasons why you can't ignore me lately… that's because I look at you constantly as well," Zack said straightforwardly. "Angela told me… if I want to make someone notice me, I have to notice them first and constantly look at them until they can't ignore it," he said.

There was a silence before "Huh?" Booth was completely dumbfounded.

"You seemed never noticing at first… but lately I've noticed that you look back. I just make sure you don't catch me staring at you, though…," Zack pinched the bridge of his nose before he averted his gaze from Booth, his cheek a bit pink. "You see… I've admired you for a long time… actually since the first time we met. I was afraid at first of course… because you said you wanted to shoot me when I tried to talk to you, so I tried to be discreet. But the more I know you, the more I admire you, so I want to improve our relationship a bit. You know… at first I was perfectly fine with you ignoring me and convinced myself it's just some male bonding thing… but Angela scolded me that I'd never be your friend if you ignored me all the time, so she gave me some tips, at least to make you look at me in the eyes when I am reporting to you about the case. I've started looking at people's eyes as well when I talk to them. That way… I am trying to catch your attention. I realize I have to change first before changing other people's perspective… about me, and I think it's completely sensible, so I take the advice. I am sorry if this is bothering you. I… don't know that you've been trying hard to ignore me for my sake as well," he looked a bit guilty when he finished.

"So that's why I can't ignore you… because you want me notice you, huh?" Booth was surprisingly happy at that. He thought he would be troubled and upset because it was a deliberate attempt from Zack, but he was not. He was feeling warm because Zack also… had a thing for him. Booth smiled at the thought. "I see… I am being an idiot for assuming that my feelings would hurt you," he was relieved and glad that it was not the case. "So… does that mean our feelings are mutual?" he asked.

Zack looked at Booth with a surprised look. "You're not angry," that was a statement. A very surprised statement.

"Why would I be angry? I mostly felt guilty because I have feelings for you, Zack. I am very happy now that I know you're not hurt by my feelings." Booth said with a warm smile.

"Does that mean… we are… you know…, 'special' now?" Zack asked, eyes a bit shining with something resembling _hope_.

"Do you want us to be _special_?" Booth asked.

"I…," Zack averted his gaze again before saying. "I am not… sure. It's like… the first time I am feelings this way, and I don't really know how to handle it the right way, so…," the boy was suspiciously blushing again.

"But you want us to change… for better relationship," Booth said and Zack nodded, now looking at Booth's eyes again.

"Can we do that by being _special_?" Zack asked, asking for a direction.

"We can always try," Booth said, "-and if it doesn't work, we can be just friends," he continued.

"How do we know if it's going to work or not?" Zack asked again curiously.

"We can start with a kiss. If you feel it's wrong, then we can back off and be just friends," Booth said again.

Zack stood and walked to Booth's direction. Booth could not believe he just said that to the clueless innocent Zack. Well, Zack was interested after all, but it did not mean he was interested sexually at Booth. Anyway, Booth had just given it a chance to expand… their relationship. He could just see if Zack could handle it or not, and if he did not, then Booth had to suck it up and bare the broken heart like a man.

Zack did not stray his gaze from Booth. He slowly walked until he was in front of Booth and then he reached for Booth shoulder before carefully seating himself on Booth's laps. Instinctively, Booth brought his hands to Zack's hips. Slowly, Zack leaned closer to Booth's face. His breath was warm and Booth could feel the hammering heartbeat of the boy's heart through his touch. Zack looked calm, but he was actually nervous after all. Really, it was hard to read Zack's expression, but his body reaction was quite honest.

An inch before Zack's lips on Booth's, Zack lowered his gaze on Booth's lips. Booth's heart skipped a beat. This guy was a natural. He looked extremely sexy when his eyelids were drooping and his eyelashes created a shadow on his eyes, making them look more enticing and inviting without even trying. Luckily, Booth had incredible self-control (or he would not be an FBI), so he did not just ravage the boy and mimicked the boy's attempt to invite him first. Zack seemed noticing the invitation and closed his eyes before planting a soft innocent kiss on Booth's lips.

This… this one butterfly brush on Booth's lips sent electricity through his body. He did not believe this completely innocent kiss could almost blow his mind away. It seemed he was really frustrated, indeed that even Zack and his innocent kiss could arouse him to the point it almost made him hard.

The kiss lasted only seconds and then Zack pulled back and looked at Booth's expression. "How… was that?" he asked slowly, unsure.

Booth almost could not hear him because all the blood in his system seemed flowing to a centered direction… between his legs. But he quickly blinked and looked back at Zack's eyes. "How about you? How do you feel?"

"Eh?" Zack looked surprised before he looked down. "I am… not sure…. Maybe… one more time?" he asked while looking at Booth with dazed looking eyes.

That was a silent request for Booth to ignite the already lit fire and Booth complied without restraint now. He caressed Zack's cheek with one hand and Zack closed his eyes, leaning on the touch. Booth brought their faces close to each other before he kissed the boy's lips fully, slowly, while waiting for the reaction and surprisingly, in Booth's clouded mind, Zack moaned a bit on that kiss appreciatively. That encouraged Booth to continue and began to caress Zack's lower lip with his tongue.

Zack gasped at the new sensation of touch and opened his mouth a bit, not knowing that he made a silent permission for Booth to continue further. Booth invaded the hot cavern slowly, skillfully mapping the younger man's mouth and gave him the incredible sensation of being deep-kissed for the first time by a man.

Booth then made use of his hands, caressing the soft hair and angling the boy's head so he could gain more access to the boy's mouth and soon the kiss became hotter and hotter until their lungs began to burn for air. Reluctantly, Booth released his kiss from Zack and they were panting slightly.

"How… was that?" Booth asked now, wheezing slightly.

"That was… _wow_," Zack could only stare wide eye at Booth. "It was just…, it's too incredible I can't even put it in words," he panted heavily, surprised and bewildered.

Booth smiled at that. "Does that mean it feels _good_?" he asked for a clarification.

"Y-y_es_,"Zack said, stuttering a bit, but pretty sure of it. "Are you sure it's not addictive? Cause I start to feel I want to kiss again," he said, a bit worriedly.

Booth laughed heartily at that. "Yeah, maybe it is, because I also feel the same," he said while nosing Zack's. "But it only feels mind-blowing if I do it with you, Zack," he continued softly.

Zack looked at Booth's eyes and Booth was almost sure that he could see the _love_ Booth was giving away from his eyes only. Zack looked down again and flushed his body against Booth, hugging him, burying his head on Booth's shoulder blade. "It feels really good, agent Booth. Is it okay if I want to do it again sometimes?" he asked, and Booth could see the blush until the tip of Zack's ear.

_He's just so damn cute!_—Booth thought in a happy smile.

"Of course… as long as you feel okay with that," Booth said and hugged Zack back tenderly.

"Ahem."

Booth and Zack tensed as they heard some people clear their throats. Booth looked up while Zack buried his head further in Booth's embrace. The fed saw Angela grinning, Hodgins glaring and Brennan raising her eyebrows at the sight in front of them.

"Uh… this is not what you think it is," Booth tried to explain awkwardly, and of course… lie came first in his mind even though he knew it was futile seeing their reactions. Just… for how long did they had been there?

"Yeah right," Angela said, her grin getting wider.

"You've spoiled his innocence," Hodgins accused threateningly.

"I suppose, that was the thing that had been bugging you all the time. I can't believe I even got worried," Brennan shook her head as she decided to leave them.

"Huh, you're okay with it, Bones?" Booth asked, surprised.

"If you think you can be happy with Zack, I don't have a right to stop you, right? Besides, I am not that close-minded," Brennan shrugged.

"Aww, we have to celebrate this!" Angela said with happy face.

"You know, if you hurt Zack, I will use all my power to destroy you, Federal Agent Seeley Booth," Hodgins narrowed his eyes.

"I get it already," Booth said while sweating at their various reactions. "Zack, are you okay?" Booth then asked the boy who was still hiding his face on his arms.

"Ye-yes…, uh… this is so embarrassing…!" he said, completely red, blushing madly.

"Ah, Zack, you're just sooo cute!" Angela fawned over the boy while patting his back.

"Don't tease him, Angela. He's embarrassed enough," Booth said, sweating more.

"Jeez, and here I thought he was the model of society," Hodgins rolled his eyes while throwing a dirty look at Booth.

"Sorry for disappointing you, Hodgins," Booth said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Whatever, can we get back to work now?" Brennan demanded with an irritated look.

"Sure," Booth said and nudged Zack to get down from his laps. "Come on. Now I can try to concentrate more since you've offered yourself to hear my problem, just to thank you," he ruffled Zack's soft brown hair in a smile.

"Yes," Zack was still slightly blushing, but he looked happy as well.

"Then, when and where are we going to celebrate for our new couple?" Angela asked with excited look.

"Angela…," everyone looked at her awkwardly.

"What? It's a MUST DO! I mean… Zack and Booth are finally together, happy for real!" She pointed.

"Well, yeah, but the case comes first. We can think about it after we finish our work, okay?" Brennan said with a stern look.

"Okay, okay," Angela surrendered while lifting her hands up in defeat.

"So… where do you want to celebrate, Zack?" Booth had begun to flirt with his new boyfriend now.

"Agent Booth!" Zack was blushing hard, completely embarrassed, and Brennan slapped Booth's back hard for ignoring her order.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Uh... so? How do you think? I still can't believe I manage to write this... I guess, I will get some self confidence to write more of this pairing if there are some feedback from you guys... Care to comment and critique? As long as as it's constructive, I'll be fine with anything. Spill your thought for me ^__^

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
